true colour
by Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1
Summary: Bella is Alex. shes hidding from her father lord voldamort. she loves Harry and is pretending to love Edward. when Edward leaves she goes back for 4th year. what will happen?- on hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1 year ago

I walked to the Gryfindoor common room. I ran up the stairs and into my room and packed. I had just come from the headmaster's office. I had too leave immediately after I'm done packing. I did it as fast as I could so that I was gone before Harry, Ron and Hermione come back from hagrid's house. I closed the trunk and heaved it out of the dorm room. I walked as fast as I could down the stairs and out the door. I made it too the great hall, just as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. "crap" I whispered. My plan had failed. Harry the boy I have a huge crush on looked a me and at my trunk. I smiled and back away. Professor Snape grabbed my arm "bye, sorry!" I yelled as I was pulled into the tube of apparition.

1 year later

Alex Pov

He finally left me alone. Only one of the Cullens found out who I was and I made him promise not to tell or think it in front of anyone including Edward. Hopefully Jasper can be trusted. Jasper also knows I never was in love with Edward, I loved in a sisterly way and I hope if we ever meet again I hope we can be friends. I ran up the stairs and left charily a note for when he gets back from work. I sighed and ran into my room and grabbed my trunk. I heard a pop come from the living room. I pulled out my wand and dragged my trunk down the stairs. I looked into the living room and saw my old teacher "Professor Lupin!" I said smiling. He smiled back "your already to leave? Good. Grab my arm and we'll be off." I grabbed his arm and we apparated out of the Swan house and to the Weasley house hold. "I must be off" he whispered then he walked off. I heard a thud come from the room beside the living room. I walked to the room and found myself in the kitchen. "Hello?" I called out; all of a sudden a flurry of red hair came down and attacked me. " Oh my god Alex your back!" the voice of Ginny Weasley said. I laughed at her excitement and hugged her back.

Hermione Pov

I heard Ginny laugh and another female voice talking over it. It sounded very formilar, but she couldn't be here could she? I ran down stairs and saw her. Alex has come back. "Hermione how good to see you, now get your butt down here and give me a huge" she said. I laughed and ran down the stairs. I nearly tackled her to the ground with the force of my huge.

**Please tell me how this story was I really need feed back…and if you have any ideas for my other two storys I'd like to know them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione Pov:

She laughed even harder when we hit the floor. I got up and helped her up. "I missed you to Mione" she said. I smiled "I missed you more" I said back. I heard a door open and Ron and Harry came out. They took one look at Alex and ran down the stairs. "Alex! Your back!" they yelled. She smiled and opened her arms once more to them. They hugged her and let her go. came down and said hello to Alex. She set right to work on breakfast. We where going to the Qwiditch Finale today. I was happy that Alex was going to. "So, Alex are you looking forward to the game?" Harry asked. "I'm really looking forward to it, my friend Viktor sent me a ticket," she said through a mouth full of oatmeal. Ron stopped eating and looks at her "you know Viktor Krum?" he said. "Yes we meet when I went to get a wand from his wand maker since Olivanders didn't have one for me" she said.

Harry Pov:

Ron was a little jealous that Alex knew a famous seeker and didn't tell him about it. I watched her and saw what I saw one year ago. I still love her and want her back. But I don't know if she still loves me in the same way. I found myself wanting her in the same ways all boy want her when they know she might be taken and with someone else. I became a sheep; I was a fan of her. I couldn't help my feelings. Fred and George came down; I was snapped out of my mental state when Alex was hugging them. She laughed at their jokes and at the pranks they polled over the past school year and told her about the scare of my godfather Sirius Black. "Ya I know all about that, he came to visit me. He's innocent as far as I'm concerned" she said. My heart swelled, she believes he's innocent.

Ron pov

The twins looked god smacked. "Alex! Why didn't you call the ministry? You could have been killed!" dad said as he came into the room. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. "So is dating a vampire," she muttered under her breath. I chocked on my oat meal "you dated a vampire?" I asked, "pretended to but yes" she said. I stared at her. "What? I had too; I had too blended in a bit better, besides he was really into me. It was either him or a really grabby muggle by the name of Mike Newton," she said shrugging. I brusted out laughing. "Only you would go out with a vampire," I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. I looked over to see Harry smiling a bit too big. I guess he liked that news. She continued to eat her breakfast. When she finished it was time too go.

Alex Pov:

I got up and went to the door. Harry joined me shortly. I smiled at him then went back to reading a page of a book that was lying opened on the table by the door. opened it and we were off to the game. We walked up a really big hill, once at the top we all had a breather. Amos came over and his son Cedric jumped out of a tree, they greeted us. Cedric and me were great friends. And we caught up on the past year. I told him all about the US and he told me about the games that I'd missed and how he missed playing against me. He told me that he was going out with Cho Chang now and how much she missed playing with me. We all touched the boot. We came to a stop, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children all fell to the ground. Me and the others all ran down to the ground landing gracefully. They all looked at us, they're looks said show offs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 true colour

Alex pov

I landed on the ground next to my good friend Cedric. He lent over and helps Harry up for the ground. I helped Hermione and Ginny; once they were all up we headed to the game area. I walked over to the man and gave the man the old boot. "Alex!" a familiar voice yelled. I turned around and saw Viktor Krum running over. "Viktor!" I yelled back. He hugged me once he got to me. "Why haven't you written back?" "I couldn't Vic, I was in hiding," I said. I heard someone clear there throat "I got to go Vic, good luck for the match tonight!" I said to him while waving at him. He waved back and walked away. I turned and fallowed after and the rest of the group before I got lost.

Harry pov

I cleared my throat and Alex said good-bye to her friend. "Harry we could of meet Viktor Krum!" Ron hissed in my ear. But I could care less who the person was, if it was a man I didn't care. I just shrugged at Ron and walked away, I fallowed after him. I looked behind me and saw Alex running to ketchup with us. She smiled at me and ran past to ketchup with Hermione. My eyes traveled up her body. I memorises her movements of her hips as she walks, the way her hair gluons in the sunlight. Her laughter filled my ears like a beautiful song of angels. I know I was thinking like a stalker at the moment but I didn't care. We came to our camp and me, Ron, Hermione and Alex were sent out to get water. We came to the water tent and the girls had to leave because a wizard named Arnold was wearing a nightgown. Once he left they came back in and we grabbed some water. We bumped into old friends. (Oliver Wood is my and Alex's old Qwiditch Caption last year before he left Hogwarts, he pulled us over and said he made it to the English team).

Alex pov

Once we got back to the campsite we had lunch and went to the game (after the game). I heard screams come from all around the campsites. I ran to help the minastery. (I was the only young witch who was allowed to help, I was very powerful). I watched as a muggle family was elevated into the air. I fought my way to them. I felt the familiar warmth that my power of element bending gave me. I raised my arms up to them and gently brought them down to the ground. Once they were on the ground I blew the closets death eaters away from us. I looked into the sky and saw the dark mark shinning in the sky. I heard many feet running away, I whipped around and saw that all the death eaters had ran away from they're master's mark. "Cowards" I muttered under my breath. My anger washed away as the threat was gone. I look myself over and saw that I was bleeding in a number of places. I sighed and made my way back to the tent to get healed by Charlie Weasley. I walked in and helped Charlie with his wounds then he helped me with mine, I gasped out in pain right when Harry and the rest of the crew came in. they all averted they're eyes (I was in my bra at the time). Harry looked like he was blushing though I brushed it off. After I was done I had to take a pain potion and we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 true colour

Alex Pov

I woke up the next morning and got ready to leave the campsite. I walked out to find that every one else had the same idea as I did. I quietly found and the rest of the gang. I ran up to them, "Alex grab onto this" Bill said, I grabbed onto the old tire. The navels pulled us back to the hill were we started from. We all walked back to the Berrow, we were greeted by . Who was crying and hugging the twins. She turned to me and hugged me to. But not as hard, Bill grabbed the paper that his mom had dropped and brought it in side. "Alex you're mentioned in this, so are you dad" and me looked down and read it. I laughed at it.

Harry pov

I came down to the sound of Alex's laughter coming from the kitchen. I walked in and found her throwing the paper into the fire. She sat down and ate her breakfast. She ran up the stairs and I heard a door close with a light slam.

Hermione pov

Alex was laughing and joking around then she went to get changed out of her out fit. Harry came in right after she left. He had that look on his face; came running down the stairs and out the door with Percy. I haven't been talking to him since the wink thing back at the camp. But I heard Alex's foot falls and her talking to someone, she and Charlie came into the kitchen, she was looking over his wounds "they seem to be healing fine Charlie but are you sure I did a good enough job healing them they don't look right." She said taking her eyes off his arms and to his eyes, as if looking for reassurance. "Yes Alex you did a great job" he said. "Now turn around I need to check your back" he said. She sighed and turned while lifting her shirt for him to have a look at her wounds on her back. I got up and looked at them as well. I gasped at the almost healed wounds. There were so many on her back.

Harry Pov

Hermione gasped at something and I turned to look, I suddenly understood why she gasped. Alex's whole back was covered with parcel-healed wounds from the night before. From what I heard she's peaty power full. She can countrol elements with a flic of her rists and a nodd of her head. I find that strangle actractive. I shook my head as Alex pulled down her shirt and told Hermione not to worry about the wounds. She smiled her smile and turned to me, "I've have faced worse things in my life" she whispers, more to herself then to anyone else. (time skip to the train ride to hogwarts) we were sitting in our cabin. I watched as Alex slept in her coner already dressed in her uniform. Malfoy came in and spied her there, he turned to me and smirked at me. I was going to have to fight him for Alex's affections again this year. She sturred in her sleep. Her eyes opened and she saw Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked her hatred for Malfoy was almost as bad as mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 true colour**

**Disclaimer:**** all rights go to the authors; I own nothing but the plot.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231. For the idea and reviewing my stories.**

Alex POV

"Hello lovely" the Ferret said, "I'm sorry but when in my right mind start going out with a thing outside my own species?" I asked with an eyebrow arched in the air. Harry and the others laughed. He glared at me "your father will find out about this!" he threatened, "Ohhh, I'm so scared" I said sarcastically. He turned on his heal and left, slamming the door behind himself. I sat down again but the door was opened once more, "look Malfoy I'm not going to go…out with you" I stopped talking at the sight of the Cullens standing there. "Bella?" Edward asked "No, I'm not Bella, who are you?" I said tiring to act as if I didn't know them.

Edward POV

I smelt Bella sent in the train to Hogwarts, I was also bombarded by thoughts of Alice. _" I'm a witch! I can't believe I'm a witch! Well I guess that makes since, I mean I can see the future but I always thought that it was a fluke when I was human"._ Then Carisle and Esums thoughts were almost the same. "Ohhh, I'm so scared" a familiar voice said, it was coming from a compartment that had Bella's sent led too. A boy came out looking less then pleased and walked away. Slamming the door behind him, we walked into the room. "Look Malfoy I'm not going to go…out with you" she stopped talking at the sight of us. "Bella?" I asked her, she seemed to panic "No, I'm not Bella, Who are you?" she said as if tiring to convince us that she doesn't know us. At all.

Harry POV

I watched Alex as she tries to talk herself out this one. _"How does she know Vampires?"_ I thought, and then I remembered that she was in Forks for a bit, that's been she probably knew them from. "Yes you are Bella, you smell just like her and you sound just like her," a pixie like a girl said too her. "I don't know who you are and who this Bella person is or how you people got me and her mixed up but I'm not who you think I am" she said. She looks like she's going to have a break down. She hates lying to people she knows. "Leave ok just leave!" she said pointing at the door. They all looked at her but left any ways. She sighed and sat down.

**Alex POV ****at hogwarts**

"_Why are the Cullens here? Why are they back in my life again? Am I going to have to tell them everything that I promised I wouldn't say?"_ I thought all of this during the carriage ride up to the Castle, I was so distracted that I didn't realise that we had stopped moving. "Alex, we're here, we have to get off now" Hermione said shaking me lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks Hermione, I'm coming" I said getting up and walked over to the door, Harry offered me his hand and helped me out of the carriage. "Thanks Harry" I said and kissed him on the check. I felt the same spark I felt all those times that I touched him all those years ago. We walked into the great hall. We watched the sorting and the headmaster stood up. "I have few announcements first madam palfrey has asked for help so please welcome "-I chocked on my pumpkin juice-"second please welcome Professor Cullen, she will teach Muggle studies, third please welcome they're children as they will be joining us for the reminder of the school year, and lastly before we sort them, we are holding the tri wizard tournament here in October thank you that is all" he sat down, professor MaGongal stood up "Cullen Emmet" Emmet goes up and sits down, he slouched so that she could get the hat on him "Gryfindoor!" it yells, "Cullen Edward" he walks up and sits down "Gryfindoor!" _"Damn it!"_ I thought, Edward got up and sat down a person away from me. "Cullen Alice" "Gryfindoor" "Hale Jasper" "Ravenclaw!" "Hale Rosealie" "Slytherin!" _"I knew it!"_ I thought. Once she sat down the head master brought the feast to a start. Food appeared and we all ate.

Harry POV

After the feast was over Professor Dumbledor got up "Harry Potter and Alex Riddle please meet me in my office right away as well as the Cullen's please" he said. I looked at Alex, she didn't look too happy about this. We got up and walked to the entranceway to the Headmasters office. We waited for him and the Cullens to show up. The headmaster shows up with the Cullens. "Shall we head up to my office?" we all nodded and he turned to the phoenix statue "Milk Shake" he said simply, it moved reviling a staircase. We walked up the stairs and into his office. Alex stayed quiet and sat down beside me. "Now Alex, Harry meet your protection the Cullens, you guys these are the two Kids I asked you to protect" he said. Alex cleared her throat "Professor I doubt I need protection, my father is the worst person in the world" she stated in her well-known tone. "Well I do believe you I do but I fell it's better this way" he said. "But I don't need protection! I was fighting at the world cup!" she turned around and lifted her shirt "See! I can take care of myself!" she stated. She turned to face us again. "I'm sorry you fell this way about this but what I say goes , now I take it that Mr. Swan remembers nothing of you?" "That's right he doesn't" she said quiet stiffly. "May I go to bed now?" she asked him starting for the door, "yes you may, sleep well Alex" "Good night Professor, see you in the common room Harry" she said leaving the room and I heard her run down the stairs and fade away towards the Gryfindoor tower leaving me there with the Cullens.


End file.
